The present invention is directed toward an exercise device and more particularly, toward an exercise device which aids in rehabilitating a person""s hands and arms.
Currently, a reconditioning device that directly targets the twisting force caused by the prehensile action of the cylindrical and helical curving movements involving the entire metacarpal regions of the hand is not available. These particular movements are usually made during a xe2x80x9cworking actionxe2x80x9d type of situation where the movements are not premeditative or accomplished in calculated steps. They are everyday movements that are unconsciously made, such as removing tops from jars and bottles, or turning any type of circular knob, such as a doorknob or control knob, especially those with much resistance. After injuring metacarpal regions of the hand, these simple, nonpremeditative movements can be extremely painful and can prevent a person from making them.
Because of the uneven twisting force being applied to the muscles and tendons surrounding the many small bones of the hand, these exact movements are often difficult to duplicate during occupational therapy sessions using the current exercise equipment available today for the fingers, hand, wrist, or forearm.
An exercise device currently available on the market is the xe2x80x9cROLYAN Resistive Prehension Benchxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cROLYANxe2x80x9d is a trademark owned by Smith and Nephew Companies. This device, however, is limited in its usage, such as its accessibility, position adjustability, and its direct targeting of the injured or weakened area of the limb. Also, this machine uses means for resistance and prehension which are not very efficient. That is, the device is made up of springs, connected to a board, which can easily wear out.
An unchanging, consistent degree of resistance that is concentrated directly on the injured, or weakened area, is what is needed for maximum efficiency. There are treatment devices on the market that involve the use of ordinary nuts and bolts that can be connected to a board or platform. These nuts and bolts are to be turned by the hand, thus creating a reconditioning exercise. However, this is not a very efficient way of directly treating the injured area, especially the metacarpal areas of the hand, since there is no specific adjustment for tension, or resistance, involved with the free-flowing movement of nuts riding along the threads of bolts. Also, there is a limited amount of travel of the nuts and bolts.
A need exists for a more durable and efficient exercise device which concentrates on reconditioning and strengthening the hand, fingers, wrist, and forearm.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which creates and produces a prehensile, reconditioning, and strengthening exercising motion which emphasizes the cylindrical, spiraling, helical curving, and oblique angling movements of the metacarpal areas of the hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which rehabilitates the fingers, wrist, and forearm involving radial and ulnar deviation.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided an exercise device with an elongated, angular body having a first end and a second end where the first end has a first holding means and the second end has a second holding means. The holding means may be first and second chucks. The first and second chucks are adapted to hold many different sizes, shapes, textures, and styles of turning means or knobs. The exercise device also includes a support means such as a tripod upon which the body may be mounted and includes means for mounting the body to the tripod. The device also includes different gear ranges so that a range of resistance levels is available. A variety of different styles of turning knobs may be used with the device in order to provide a range of prehension, or grasping and seizing actions made by the hand. In order to use the device, a person would take hold of, or grasp, one of the turning knobs, connected into one of the chucks, with one of his/her hands and then would try to turn the knob. The person would have the option of choosing and using different settings of turning tension, or resistance, by means of a switch. The person would also have the option of choosing and using different grades of prehension by switching to different styles and sizes of turning knobs. These turning knobs have unlimited travel in either direction without change in resistance. The device is fully adjustable to different heights, angles, positions of rotation, and positions of overall support by means of an adjustable, sturdy, telescoping, tripod stand, with a universal, ball-bearing-type clamp that connects to its body and can be maneuvered into practically any position or angle.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.